Enter Crimson
by demongaara105
Summary: Ponyville has had many visitors. A zebra,a gryphon,a showoff,and even princesses. But what of this new visitor? Who is he? Where did he come from? How much will he affect Ponyville? How much will he affect Equestria?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Crimson

**It was a peaceful day in a place called Ponyville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the citizens were busy going about their daily lives. But this story is not about them. It's about someone that's visiting this calm village. Someone who will change the lives of everyone.**

**Entering this peaceful village was a young man by the name of Crimson Blaze. His hair, messy yet somehow straight, black as coal. His eyes green as a cobra's venom. He sported a black jacket as he walked around Ponyville, looking for some assistance. _'So, this is Ponyville'_ Crimson thought to himself, _'It's as peaceful as they said. Same goes for it's citizens'_ While looking around, he spotted someone hopping around Ponyville. Her hot pink, cotton candy hair was somehow still staying place as she was hopping around. He was about to take a step towards her, but then stopped himself. _'I don't know, I'm sensing some weird vibes from her'_ Crimson thought to himself, _'But she could be of some help'_ The young man started to walk up to the bouncing woman, and before he knew it, she was immediately right in front of him. This woman was talking so fast, almost nobody could understand a word she was saying.**

**"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! You're new here, right? Well you must be since I don't know you, and I know everyone in Ponyville! And if I don't know you, then that must mean you're new here! Do you know what I should do? I should throw you a 'Welcome To Ponyville' Party!" said Pinkie Pie, somehow all in one breath, with a big smile on her face.**

**Even with this girl's quick talking, super hyper attitude, Crimson did not flinch. All he could do was give her a blank stare, as he said "Nice to meet you, Pinkie. The name's Crimson". Pinkie took a slight step back, away from Crimson as she looked into his eyes. Crimson noticed her step back, giving her a questioning look. "Are you alright?" he asked, seeing Pinkie in an almost trance-like state.**

**After a second or two, Pinkie snapped out of it,almost looking as if she just woke up. "Yes I'm alright" Pinkie said, "It's just...your eyes. I only looked at them for a few seconds but..." Crimson was a bit worried when she started saying this. "It's probably nothing" he said as he placed his hand upon Pinkie's right shoulder. After hearing this, Pinkie went back to her usual happy self and gave the man before her a big hug. After a few seconds, Crimson slowly returned the hug given to him by the quite ecstatic woman before him. After breaking the hug, she was gone after a few seconds. Crimson continued his walk around Ponyville; he needed to learn more about this place.**

**After almost a minute of walking around, he came across a massive oak tree. It had a big sign in front of it that said Golden Oaks Library, in big golden letters. The tree also had two windows, one on the front side and one almost at the top on the side of the tree, with a balcony that included a telescope. As Crimson was observing the library, a soccer ball was heading straight towards his head. Behind the ball was three little girls, chasing after the ball,until they noticed the ball heading towards Crimson.**

**One of the girls, one with almost long red hair with a bow in it, yelled out towards the young man. "Hey mister!" she shouted, "Heads u-" But it was too late,as the ball met with Crimson's...left hand! He caught the soccer ball with a single hand just before it hit his head, without even looking. Crimson observed the ball in his palm, curious as to where it came from. What he did not see, however, was the 3 little girls close by.**

**He looked around, seeing where the ball could of possibly come from, until he saw the slack jawed girls right by him. Realizing what he just did, he tried to come up with a plausible excuse. But so far, none came up. Unable to come up with a good enough excuse, he gave the girls their soccer ball and walked away.**

**He continued his walk towards the library, in hopes of learning more about this place. But, of course, he has not learned much lately. Giving the door of the library a few quick knocks, he wait patiently. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing a boy that was almost half Crimson's height. Maybe a bit more. He had jet green hair, with a violet-colored jacket.**

**"Welcome to the Golden Oaks Library" said the child in front of Crimson, "My name is Spike. Come on in!" Crimson stepped into the library as Spike closed the door behind him. Once he was inside the library, he started scanning the shelves of books; looking for the book that would suit him best. Minutes went by and Crimson still could not find the book he was looking for. During the time he was searching for the book, he had gotten a better look on the inside of the library. True it was a library, but it was also a home. Behind him was Spike, slightly amazed that somebody could go through so many books. Crimson suddenly stopped what he was doing, and looked up some stairs that lead to what looked like a bedroom door. Spike noticed Crimson's sudden stop, curious for his reason.**

**"Crimson?" asked Spike, "Are you alright?" "Who else lives here?" asked Crimson. Spike was surprised when he asked this. How did he know someone lived here? Suddenly Spike turned his head towards the bedroom door as well, as he heard it starting to open. When the door opened, a woman dressed in purple and pink striped pajamas, started walking down the stairs in a groggy state. Her hair was purple, with a few pink strips in it, and her eyes were almost a dark indigo color. Protruding from her forehead was a purple horn.**

**"Spike?" the woman said, "Do you have the coffee ready yet? I really need it today" The woman was staring at Spike, while rubbing sleep out of her eye, until she noticed him acting weird. His eyes seemed to be darting towards something she was unaware of. Curious of as to what it was,she followed to where Spike was looking and noticed Crimson staring at her, almost wide eyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson, and the woman,were just standing there. Staring at each other, both almost wide eyed. "So Twilight?" said Spike, attempting to break the silence. As soon as he said something, the woman known as Twilight quickly rushed to her room, and slammed the door shut. Almost a minute passed by. **

**"Spike. Go make some coffee please?" asked Twilight as she slightly opened her door. Spike quickly ran into the kitchen, starting the coffee machine. As soon as Spike was in the kitchen, Twilight started slowly opening her bedroom door. She stopped halfway as she began staring at the floor, trying to think of something to say to her sudden visitor. **

**"You're the librarian?" asked Crimson,wanting to break the silence. Twilight quickly looked up at him, and gave him a cheerful nod. "My name is Twilight Sparkle" said Twilight, while gently shaking Crimson's hand. He was about to say something, until he started staring at Twilight's clothes. It took a while for Twilight to notice Crimson's staring. **

**She attempted to cover her body with her arms, with burning cheeks as she stuttered, "H-Hey! Where are you looking?" Crimson was about to say something, until he started laughing from Twilight's outburst and body movement. He kept trying to form a sentence, but his laughing made it difficult for him to utter a single word. "Hey!" said Twilight, "What's so funny?" **

**Crimson, after finally catching his breath, said "You, Twilight. You're funny" This response baffled Twilight. What did he mean by funny? "I'm laughing because of the way you're moving" explained Crimson, "And also because you're still in your pajamas" She looked up and down her body and realized that he's right! Still with burning cheeks, she rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door again. **

**Coming up right next to Crimson was a puzzled Spike, carrying a cup of freshly made coffee. "What's up with her?" asked the befuddled Spike, "Did she finally notice?" A minute later Twilight came out wearing not pajamas, but normal clothes. She came down the stairs as Spike handed her coffee. "So how can I help you today, Crimson?" she asked as she took a small sip from her coffee. Crimson sat down on the library's red couch, as he scanned the library. **

**"Well I want to know a bit about Ponyville" he said, "I looked, but I can't seem to find a book that could help me" "We should have the book you want" Twilight said while thinking, "Try looking again" Crimson went back to looking through the books, attempting to try and find what he wants. After a minute of looking and not finding anything, he said something almost aloud that was in a foreign language. Twilight and Spike heard it, but they did not know what the language was. **

**"Still not there?" Twilight said after taking a sip of her coffee. Crimson just shook his head in response. "I'll just ask around town" said Crimson, "Thanks for the help anyways Twilight" Crimson left the library then walked around town to ask what he needed to know about Ponyville. As he was looking around, he noticed a rainbow streak pass by above him. 'So that's what I heard' he thought to himself. As he started looking again, he noticed three guys bullying what looked like to be a blonde haired, mail carrier that was cross-eyed and had grey wings. She had a bruise on her cheek and right arm, and a mailbag with scattered letters next to her. He quickly rushed over to her in an attempt to stop the guys bullying her. **

**"Why would they hire a weirdo to deliver mail? Especially one with weird eyes?" said one guy. The other two just laughed at this comment as they start added more mean comments, making the girl cry. Crimson knew that this had to stop. He tapped on the shoulder of one the bullies, in an attempt to get their attention. "What?" said the bully as he turned towards Crimson, "Who are you?" "Would you mind explaining to me why you're picking on her?" asked Crimson nicely to the group of insulting men. They laughed when he said this, then one of them asked "Who are you,her boyfriend?" "No,I am not" Crimson responded, "But I am someone who hates bullies" This made the guys just laugh again. **

**"Well what are you gonna do about it?" they asked, "Stop us? Stand up for this retard? " That was something Crimson did not want to hear. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part?" he asked, "I didn't quite hear it" The bully let out a light chuckle. **

**"I asked if you were going to stand up for this r-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Crimson had quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. It happened so fast it was almost a blur. As soon as Crimson was done with him, he sweep kicked the next bully off of his feet and elbowed his gut hard, along with his body, into the ground. The last bully wasn't even touched. He didn't need to be beaten up to be taught a lesson. He just saw two of his pals plummet to the ground, in almost an instant. After dusting himself off, Crimson looked at the last bully. The one he didn't beat up yet. He walked up to him,wearing a face of what looked like pure rage. As soon as he was two inches away from him, he stopped. He leaned in closely, and only said one word. "Boo" was all Crimson said, before the bully started running away. Even his pals who were moaning and groaning in pain. **

**Crimson looked down at girl, who went from crying, to almost amazed. He knew what he just did, but he didn't care. He had to do what needed to be done. He knelt down in front of the girl,slowly offering his hand. She stared at his hand and almost backed away in fear. Slowly,she grabbed his hand as he helped her off of the ground. **

**"Are you okay?" asked Crimson kindly. The girl didn't say a word. All she did was just stand there and stare at him. This made Crimson a bit uneasy. He was about to say something,until he suddenly found himself being given a big hug from the girl he just saved. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said,over and over again. All Crimson could do was give her a light pat on the back. "You're welcome" he said, "What's your name?" The mail carrier removed her arms from Crimson as she took a small step back. "My name is Derpy" she said cheerfully, "Thanks for saving me mister" Crimson let out a light chuckle. "Don't mention it" he said, "The name's Crimson" Crimson, noticing the scattered mail on the ground, quickly started picking all of it up. As soon as he had every single piece of mail picked up, Crimson handed Derpy her mailbag. "We should get that black eye taken care of" said Crimson. Derpy touched her blacked eye, then pulled it back quickly as she softly said "Ow!"**

**"Not bad enough that requires a doctor's help. But it still needs to be treated" said Crimson as he eyed Derpy's eye closely. **

**Crimson gently grabbed Derpy's hand and walked her to the library. When she saw where she was being taken, Derpy gave a puzzled look. "Why are we going here?" she asked, "It's just a black eye" "A black eye that definitely needs to get treated" Crimson responded. Giving a few quick knocks on the door, the two waited outside the library. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Spike eating candy. **

**"Hey Crimson" said Spike, "Need something? Who's she, your girlfriend?" All Crimson could do was lightly chuckle after hearing Spike. "No Spike" he said, "I just need Twilight to see if she can help my friend" Spike,curious as to what he meant,took a look at Derpy. It didn't take long for him to see her right black eye. "Oh, ouch" he said,taking notice of her black eye "What happened?" Crimson started telling Spike everything that happened, as Derpy held her hand over her eye. The entire time he was listening to the story, Spike's eyes started to slowly widen. One guy? Took on three bullies by himself? With not a scratch on him? **

**"Wow,Crimson" said Spike,still a bit awestruck. "So anyways" said Crimson,remembering why he came here. He and Derpy took a step into the library,Spike closing the door behind them. "We came here to see if Twilight could help with Derpy's eye" Crimson sat down gently on the library's sofa. As he was waiting for an answer, Crimson thought he heard something. It sounded like something flying through the air, but wasn't an animal. Looking all around for the source of what he heard,he slowly got up to his feet. Listening closely,he noticed that the sound was coming closer. Really close. Looking up at Twilight's window, he saw something heading towards the library,and it looked rainbow colored. Suddenly, the mysterious rainbow colored being came flying through the window and into the bookcases. **

**Crimson, Spike,and Derpy, ran over to the crash site of the fallen books of Twilight's library. Before Crimson knew it, the creature's arm popped out of the pile of books. Then another arm, and then it was her head and torso. This being was a woman. The rainbow color Crimson saw was the woman's hair. Her dark tan skin, eyes almost ocean blue, and looked to be wearing some sort of track suit. The wings on her back had the exact same color as her eyes. "Ow" said the woman, rubbing the slight bruise on her head. **


End file.
